Four Times Snorri Refused to Do What She was Told
by xMeme
Summary: -Nicko/Snorri- Snorri Snorrelssen can be a stubborn girl. But she does oblige, sometimes.


**Septimus Heap **© Angie Sage

This my very first fic for the Septimus Heap fandom. I usually don't write for book fandoms but Septimus Heap is too awesome not to be written about. You can also blame Nicko x Snorri because the pairing is so frickin' adorable. :)

* * *

**Four Times Snorri Refused to Do What She was Told (And One Time She Obliged)**

Snorri Snorrelssen didn't like being told what to do.

When her mother told her to throw away her dream of following her father's footsteps as a Trader –for girls do _not_ trade, her mother used to tell her over and over again–Snorri, letting her rebellious side get the best of her, did the exact opposite thing. With her packed bags, trader goods, and Ullr as her companion, she took the _Alfrun_ and headed straight to the **Small Wet Country Across the Sea**. She never said a word of farewell to her mother. Well, not to her face anyway for Snorri was certain that what could have been a tearful goodbye between mother and daughter would only turn into a heated argument. Neither Snorri or Alfrun would let each other have her way. Stubborness did run in the family, after all.

When a couple of smug, know-it-all fishermen tried to dispense their expertise on how to take the sail down and all other stuff about boats and sailing, Snorri, bored and slightly annoyed by their assumption that she was clueless about what she was doing, didn't even bother to listen. Instead, she opted to walk away, leaving the two men dumbfounded. She was a sixteen year old girl who had survived the sea for two weeks with no one with her but a cat. Granted, this cat could turn itself into a panther at night, but that didn't make a difference for what did Ullr know about managing a boat? She had crossed the sea successfully. By _herself_. That should have gotten a certain point across.

When Nicko Heap, Silas Heap's sixth son and Jaanit Maarten's cherished apprentice, fell through the **Glass of Time**, Snorri, without even thinking twice, jumped in to follow. Ask her why and she'd only say, 'I had to.' For Nicko's sake. Snorri had developed this certain feeling that she needed to see that he was safe all the time. And it didn't matter if she had to cross **Time** (500 years back even!) in order to do it.

Her mother used to say, 'Never chase a boy for that's what normal girls do.' But even then, Snorri had known she wasn't like all the other girls. And she didn't _chase_ after Nicko; she _jumped in_ after him. Big difference as far as she was concerned.

And then there was that one instance when she and Nicko found their first alternate way to go back to their own **Time**. They would have been overly ecstatic–they had been waiting for this chance for so long– if it weren't for the fact that only one of them could use it.

She told Nicko to use the **Path**. Snorri thought it was the right thing to do for Nicko was not supposed to share her fate. He had his chance to go back home with Jenna and Septimus but because of her, he was separated from his family. She knew how much Nicko was missing them.

But Nicko merely refused her offer. "I stayed to find you, Snorri. There's no way I'm going to leave you behind. You use it. I'll find another way."

Snorri shook her head. "If you can't leave me behind, then I refused to leave you as well, Nicko."

"But Snorri, please, this is for you own safety."

"What about your safety? "

Snorri and Nicko rarely disagreed and this was one of those rare times. They tried to repeatedly convince each other to leave, but neither wanted the other to be left behind. This went on until the **Path** disappeared from their sight for it would only appear for short time when the planets were aligned in a certain way.

Nicko sighed. "You should have gone, Snorri. Now, you're still stuck in the **Past** with me."

But Snorri didn't mind. They would find another way, she was sure, and that time, they would be going home _together_.

So yes, Snorri Snorrelssen, the youngest Licensed Trader in existence, didn't like being told what to do, and to everyone who knew her well, this fact was as clear as the blue waters surrounding Sally Mullin's Tea and Ale House.

However just like any rule, there was always an exception.

When Nicko asked her to sail with him on a cool summer night, Snorri never even thought of refusing. She was doing two things she loved the most:sailing and spending time with Nicko. It was hitting two birds with one stone. How could she ever say no?

And then with NightUllr watching them keenly at the far end of the barge, the pale moon above them and the quiet river gently cradling the _Snorri_ (Nicko named his barge after her) as their witnesses,Nicko held her hand. Snorri blushed. His touch always had that effect on her.

And then , Nicko pulled her close, trapping her in his arms. Snorri thought her face could never turn redder, but she knew it did , especially when Nicko, with his cheek against hers, whispered something into her ear.

Snorri Snorrelssen didn't like being told what to do.

"Stay with me forevever."

But this time around, as she responded with a delighted nod and a smile, she was more than happy to oblige.

Nicko didn't even have to ask.

**Fin.**

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
